


Difficult Task

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: For two guys who didn't get the girl, Derek and Mark certainly have a lot to say about Addison and Meredith's marriage. Alex thinks they're idiots
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Difficult Task

Alex Karev was faced with a difficult task. It wasn’t so much that it was challenging as it was that he didn’t want to do it. He had to wake his boss up. She had specifically told him where she would be and to wake her, but she was asleep, like actually asleep with her wife holding her and their fingers linked and waking her now seemed like a criminal offense.

Addison Montgomery-Grey could be described as many things depending on who you asked. Derek Shepherd would likely describe her as an adulterous bitch or Satan. Some of the interns would say she was scary while others knew she was kind, caring, and compassionate. He had once called her McHot. Her wife knew she was sweet and sensitive. The list of ways to describe her was endless, but right now she was exhausted. Meredith had just returned to work after a major surgery, her ex-husband was the new Chief and her ex whatever Mark Sloan was to her was about to be a grandfather and recently single. Derek still wanted Meredith and Mark still wanted Addison, and Meredith had been at home recovering while Addison dealt with the fallout of these things.

Alex had heard Shepherd tell her that she was nothing more than Meredith’s rebound and that she would regret their impromptu marriage, divorce her and come back to him. Mark laughed at the idea of her being a lesbian, and said she’d cheat on Meredith just like she had cheated on Derek and he would be there for her when the time came. Alex had stashed a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie in the freezer because it was Addison’s favorite. He handed her a spoon and listened because Meredith would have killed both Mark and Derek for upsetting her wife and he would have inevitably had to help her and Yang hide their bodies.

As far as Alex was concerned both men were idiots in denial about his friends/roommates marriage. Derek was an egotistical asshole who had never been particularly good to or for Meredith. He had practically shoved her into Addison’s understanding arms. Mark Sloan, well he didn’t know all the details, but that ship had definitely sailed long ago. He and Mark were cut from the same cloth. Cheating was fine, it didn’t bother either of them. Keep things light and casual. Despite the fact that Addison had, had a cliche affair with her husband’s best friend, and had sex with him in an on-call room, he had a feeling she wasn’t actually the type to have many notches in her bedpost. He and Mark weren’t commitment men and Addison was the kind of woman you committed to.

Meredith Grey was the kind of woman that had one night stands that could rival his own, but she wasn’t like him or like Mark. She wanted the **_one_** too. At one point she thought Derek Shepherd was that magical _one_. Then he had a secret wife, and called her a whore, and when she was waving her white flag practically screaming that she needed help, he was a judgmental ass. He wanted her to want what he wanted, just like Preston Burke had tried to transform Cristina into what he wanted. Addison was different. She understood Meredith like no one else could.

They had a strong emotional connection, which he attributed to their mutual ex. They were in it for the long haul, it definitely was not a rebound. However Alex was certain that Mark was correct in his assumption that Addison wasn’t a lesbian. She liked men, and definitely was still a fan of the penis if his eyes hadn’t deceived him the last time he’d walked in the door to the sight of her clearly riding Meredith on the stairs. Honestly walking in the front door to see his best friend and her wife doing it on the stairs was more awkward than hot. He really didn’t want to know about Meredith’s strap game, but they were in that honeymoon phase, so he’d rolled his eyes and told them to get a room. It was a week later when he’d walked in on Addison eating Meredith out in the kitchen, and he had found himself saying they needed to clean the counter after and just walking out of the room.

Their intimacy was far from just physical. They had a look. He’d seen them share it before they were married. It was the way they handed one another coffee in the morning or at work. Or that first time after George had passed when he saw Meredith standing outside the nursery and Addison was with her. They just stood there, side by side looking at all of the healthy newborn babies.

“You know I want like ten right,” Meredith had said and Addison’s eyes were the size of saucers. “Okay maybe like three. I just, I never had siblings and I want them to have someone to complain to and talk about how mean we are for making them eat broccoli and do their homework.” Meredith had rambled and Addison had just stood there, smiling at her wife. They were in love and if Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd would just get their respective heads out of their asses they might actually see that. If they could just do that one simple thing he could wake Addison up without feeling so terrible, because their behavior had worn her down.

“Addison,” he tapped her shoulder and she stirred.

“It’s time?” She asked groggily and he nodded. She kissed Meredith’s hand as she removed it from her hip. Meredith grunted in her sleep. “I have to go Mer, I love you.” She got up and slipped her feet into her shoes and they were off. If only those two idiots could see what he saw, then maybe they would understand. Addison and Meredith were perfect together, but getting those two to see that, well that was the real difficult task.


End file.
